the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbyes
Nex was leaving, since Not Allison had turned Dreamer over to the multiverse guardian she had no reason now to stay. Suit case packed it's high time she said goodbye, suit case in hand and wondering the society ready to talk to any she meets. A sad yet dead expression of someone who has lost someone she held dear. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Not-Allison watches Nex leave. These last couple weeks have not gone well for her. She turns back to her room and closes the door, locking it, determined to stay inside it's safe four walls for as long as she can.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex was just roaming actually not leaving yet, she was saying goodbye. She could of left and never looked back, she could of done a lot of things but she decided to stick to saying goodbye. She could killed not allison but she knew dreamer wouldn't approve. Catt Hatter: *Catt walked over to Nex.* You look like you're leaving. *She said a little sadly.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yes." Nex said solemnly. "dreamers gone, there is to many bitter memories" she sighed and hugged catt after setting her suitcase down. Catt Hatter: Bitter memories? I'm sorry. *Catt hugged her back.* Wait, when did she leave? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "That hyde with out a name turned her over to the multiverse guardian, dreamer is now imprisoned." Nex said bitterly Catt Hatter: What!? What for? How do we get her out?! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "We can't, we don't have a working key. I have no use on staying here anymore and i don't know but if i don't leave i'll kill her." Nex said turning and grabbing her suitcase. "Look sometimes you have to accept you can't do anything about something other than live with it" Catt Hatter: But what was she arrested for? *Catt asked, visibly upset.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "For traveling through and disrupting the peace of the multiverse" Nex said. Catt Hatter: *''I always thought she was helping the peace.'' Catt thought.* Traveling through the multiverse is illegal? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Look i better go Catt." Nex said pivoting. Catt Hatter: When will you be back? *She stood uncommonly still, arms hanging limply by her sides.* You will be back, right? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I don't know." Nex said looking back at her. "But if i'm not never forget" Catt Hatter: I, I won't forget you. *Her voice was tight.* That's a promise. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex smiled. "thank you" and she opened the window. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina saw Nex leave and looked sad. She hadn't known her well, but now she was gone. She wished she had gotten to know her better, but Nex never seemed to like her* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex saw Elaina and Catt and bowed. "Farewell" She said and slipped out the window for the last time. Catt Hatter: *Catt watched her leave sadly, wishing she could muster something more to say. Coming up with nothing, she turned and began making her way down to her room. Obtained From People Come and People Go Category:Main Plot Category:Nightmares from the Future